


Rough

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Anon request: “ PLA-HEEESSSS i need some rough john wick smut in my life. thanks babe, luv ya “





	Rough

At around 3am you woke to the sound of your front door slamming shut followed by heavy footsteps through the hallway towards your kitchen. The Pitbull at the side of you stirred at the same time you did and softly growled before jumping off the bed and bolting downstairs to the source of the noise.

You opened your bedside drawer and pulled out the handgun that John had given you before he left for his newest job. You cocked it back and climbed out of bed opting to go barefoot so the intruder wouldn’t hear you. You slipped down the stairs covered in one of Johns long shirts he had worn and entered the hallway.

You could hear your Pitbull crying from the kitchen and immediately followed the sound and entered the dark room. You aimed the gun at the dark figure hunched over your dog in the centre of the room with your finger over the trigger but you quickly removed it when you heard the familiar deep voice speak up.

“I know you’ve missed me boy, I’ve missed you too.” He spoke still petting your small dog who lay on the floor crying for his owner.

“John.” You gasp causing the assassin to turn around his deep brown eyes meeting you in the darkness of the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He replied standing up straight.

“You scared the damn life out of me John, I almost shot you.” You spoke lowering the gun.

“But you didn’t. I’m sorry, I should have called you.”

The moonlight shone through the large kitchen window and it was clear that John had been injured since you could see the wet staining on his blazer.

“You’re hurt.” You say as you place the gun down onto the side counter and move over to the taller man.

“I’ll be fine.” He replies his voice breaking slightly.

“Let me clean you up.” You say taking his large hand into your smaller one and slowly pulled him over to the table.

John followed you to the other side of the room and stood still as you moved to turn the kitchen light on. When you turned to look at John you became aware of just how injured he was. He had small cuts and bruises scattered on his face along with blood staining his neck and the collar of his shirt. Part of his blazer and shirt had been ripped indicating that he had been stabbed at least once and you grimaced at the thought of him being pain.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” John speaks after watching the different emotions changing on your face

“You need to start being more careful John.”

“I know.”

You pulled his blazer off his broad shoulders and threw it onto the floor next to the washing machine then proceeded to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom before carefully opening it up revealing his toned chest underneath. John removed his cufflinks and pulled his arms out of his shirt sleeves as you took it into your hands and threw the material on top of his blazer.

“What am I going to do with you John?” You asked with a sigh as you observed the cuts and bruises that littered his front and back.

Your fingertips slowly danced over his skin and John couldn’t help but stiffen and inhale sharply as he felt the delicate digits slide around his body. You pulled one of the kitchen chairs out from under the table and motioned for him to sit down as you moved to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the familiar first aid kit. You grabbed a cup from the draining rack and filled it with some water and on your way back over to John you grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a tumbler you kept on the side and placed it onto the table with the first aid kit.

John took the bottle into his hands and poured himself a small shot into the glass quickly knocking it back as you took your position between his legs. You first worked on cleaning up the more life-threatening injuries such as the stab wound in his side, you grabbed some cotton balls from the first aid kit and soaked them in the cup of water before gently pressing the small material against the wound. John hissed and quickly poured himself some more whiskey to cope with the pain.

Above you John sipped at his drink as he silently watched you with hungry eyes. He loved the sight of you on your knees and between his legs, you had on his shirt and he could see your hard nipples poking through due to the cold kitchen. He had been away from home for a few weeks but every time he thought of you he would get rock hard, the way that you cared for him when he needed you the most and gave him space when he’s had a rough day.

On previous jobs John has normally resorted to pleasuring himself either in hotel beds or in the shower but this time it was different, he had been working non-stop and didn’t have the time to sort himself out so over the past few weeks his anticipation to see you had been building up and at this rate he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to control himself. By now he was rock hard, hell he was hard when he saw you aiming a gun at him and he had no clue why it made his cock twitch but that was definitely something he would have to experiment with later.

His suit pants were too tight so he made a quick but careful movement to pop the button open and pull the zip down before sighing as his cock felt less constricted. Once you had finished bandaging up his wound you stood and went to move away to change the water and clean up the bandages only to have John grab you by the waist and pull you to straddle his leg. His thigh rested between your legs and John could feel his cock throb when he felt your warm pussy pressing against his pants.

“John watch your stitches I’ve literally just done them.”

“I’ve missed you.” He says kissing your neck as his large hands grip your covered ass.

“I’ve missed you too John.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you when I’m gone. I love finishing jobs early because it means I get to come home and see your face as I fuck your pretty pussy.”

“Oh John.” You gasp feeling yourself becoming wet against his thigh as his hot breath hits your neck. Sure you were used to John dirty talking but this was making you completely weak for him.

John had switched from peppering light kisses against your skin to fully sinking his teeth into you leaving dark bruises, you thrust your hips against his thigh and threw your head back exposing more of your skin for him to attack. He stood and dragged your small frame up his body as he turned and placed you on the kitchen table.

“J-John, should we not wait until you’re healed first?”

“No! I need you now.” He growls pushing himself between your legs.

He pushes you down flat onto the table and hooks your thighs over his shoulders as he lifts the shirt exposing your clothed pussy. John presses his face against the wet patch that had formed on the fabric and inhales deeply before forcing his lips to press rough kisses against your covered lips.

John gripped the side of your underwear ripping it to allow better access for him. Before you have the time to speak he pushes his tongue between your lips and licks a line from your tight hole up to your clit. You’re soaked for him and he smirks as he feels your cum leaking onto his face and beard, in one final act he sucks on your clit with a pop and stands up straight removing his cock from his pants. He gives his cock a few extra pumps before lining himself up at your entrance and roughly entering you.

The feeling of pleasure overwhelms you and as you become full with Johns cock your hands grip the table and you dig your nails into the hard wood, you knew it would probably leave marks that wouldn’t come out but at this moment in time you couldn’t care less. John throws your legs over his shoulders and pulls you so your ass is hanging off the edge of the table not slowing his movements at all as he settles into the more comfortable position.

John proudly smirks as he feels your walls tighten around him and you let out a scream before coating his cock in even more cum. Deciding that he’s let you cum enough for one-night John picks you up and turns you around so your face and chest is pressed roughly down against the table.

You’re barely able to balance on your tiptoes as John positions himself behind you before sliding into your pussy. Your hips slammed against the hard edge of the table as John began to roughly pound and you could hear the table underneath you creak as it quickly moved back and forth from the force that John had been fucking you with.

“You love this don’t you, you love being worn out by my cock.”

“Yes John I love it.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you to cum in me,  _please_.”

“Beg for it!” He shouts ad his large hand slaps your bare ass cheek.

“Please John! Please cum inside of me!” You scream as his hips somehow slap into you harder than before.

John came with a loud growl as his cock sent out spurt after spurt of warm cum deep into your cunt, he releases his rough grip of your hips and gently rubs them as he comes down from his high. He steps back and slowly pulls his swollen cock out of you and watches how his cum starts to drip from your cunt in long strands.

You somehow manage to push yourself up onto your shaking elbows and pants heavily as you try to gain the strength to stand up straight but before you knew it John had picked you up bridal style and carried you up to bed. He placed you down onto your side of the soft mattress and pulled the covers back to tuck you in, after a few seconds you had fallen asleep and he smiled as he watched your chest slowly rise and fall.

“I love you Y/N.” John whispers placing a gentle kiss to the tip of your nose before leaving the room to go and tidy up the mess in the 


End file.
